


Christmas Cards

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Cards, Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year. Time to send out Christmas cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought. i love hearing from readers

“We have to send them one, Cas.”

“No, Dean.” Cas said firmly, “I don’t want to send them one.”

“But everyone else is getting a card, why shouldn’t your family get one to? I never pushed it in the past, but you’re celebrating Christmas with us this year and that mean’s your family gets a card. Everyone gets card whether you like them or not.”

Cas finished writing Bobby’s address on a closed envelope before looking up at Dean. “I just don’t want to send them one.”

“But I already have a card written out. You just need to sign it.” Dean handed Cas a card with the nativity scene printed on it. Cas sighed and took the card. He had to admit Dean had picked a good card for his overwhelming, super uptight, and extremely religious family, especially compared to some of the vulgar cards Dean had picked for some of their friends. He opened the card and looked up at his boyfriend in disbelief when he saw what was written inside.

“You like it?” Dean asked with a huge grin.

Inside Dean had sprawled _Dear Novak’s SUCK IT I’M GAY!!! and happy holidays._ in big block writing. Cas looked back at the card and laughed, “I do like it, but I don’t think my family would appreciate it.”

“Who cares what your family thinks.” Dean whined, “Let’s send them the card.”

Cas placed the card down on the table, “No. I’m not going to send them a card, least of all that card.”

Dean huffed in exasperation and the two of them finished signing and addressing the Christmas cards in silence. When they were done Dean got up to find stamps and Cas pulled another nativity scene card out.

                                _I know it’s been a while since I’ve talked to any of you,_

_but Dean and I wanted to wish you all a very merry Christmas._

_Love, Dean & Cas_

“Cas, where are the stamps? I cant find them.” Dean called from their bedroom.

“In the top drawer.”

“I already looked in there.”

“Check again, Dean.”

Cas listened as Dean pulled open the dresser drawer and rolled his eyes when Dean came back to the kitchen table, stamps in hand.

“What’s that?” Dean asked, pointing at the card Cas was holding.

“You’re right. I should send my family a card, even if I don’t like them.”

Dean smiled and pulled Cas to him for a deep kiss, making Cas drop the card on the table, “I’m always right, babe.”

“Just put the damn card in an envelope before I change my mind, and quite gloating.” Cas said getting up. “Do you want some tea?” he asked as he set some water to boil.

“Nah I’m good. I’m just fine with knowing that you know I was right.”

Cas just rolled his eyes, “Don’t forget to throw away that horrid card you wanted to send to my family.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean said, kissing Cas on the cheek. “Do you think Charlie will like the card we picked for her?”

“It’s about reindeer poop and chocolate, Dean, I think she will find it gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought. i love hearing from readers


End file.
